Huntress (Volume 3) Issue 4
Synopsis "Crossbow at the Crossroads, Part Four" After escaping the massive thug known as the Lion of Kufra, Helena Bertinelli rides a motorboat out into same waters as Moretti's yacht. Wearing a revealing bikini, she attempts to flirt with one of Moretti's guards. Dutifully, he responds that his boss' orders prohibit him from letting her aboard, but comments that he would treat her much nicer than the man who bruised her neck if she meets him at the convento later. Helena returns to shore and meets with Alessandro and Christina. Alessandro points out that the convento the man mentioned is a 12th Century monastery which has since been converted to a Grand Hotel. Approaching, they soon see that the hotel is guarded by the military. Helena surmises that it is being prepared for the arrival of Chairman Hassan. In the meantime, though, she has her new friends take her to a pastry shop. Huntress sneaks into the hotel, while outside, the Italian ambassador attempts to avoid questions from the local media about whether the government will be offering asylum to Chairman Hassan. Inside, Huntress overhears Moretti and Mustafa Ibn Hassan, the Chairman's son, speaking about the future of Kufra. Mustafa plans to rule Kufra with his brother Abdullah in much the same tyrannical fashion as their father did - particularly with regard to their human trafficking business with Moretti. Huntress is disgusted by the way they talk about the women they traffic, and leaves a microphone behind, so she won't have to watch the ensuing activities. Unfortunately, on her way out, she is caught by the police. Fortunately, she manages to escape unscathed. On his way to the barge that will take him across the Mediterranean to Italy, Chairman Hassan urges his son Abdullah to listen to his elder brother Mustafa as he would his father, and to honour the friendship they have struck with Moretti. That night, Huntress sneaks aboard Moretti's yacht, noting that the meeting is not going down tonight. She is disappointed that Mustafa will not be aboard, but she welcomes the chance to give Moretti her undivided attention. After disrupting radio and wi-fi signals, she takes a brief nap before sneaking into the engine room and dosing the sleeping workers with sedatives. She decides to drain the ships fuel out into the ocean, but the act sets off an alarm. Even so, she takes out the accompanying thugs with ease. On the deck, she is surprised when a thug gets the drop on her and slices her side with a machete. Even with her injury, she knocks Moretti's thugs out and as he cowers against the wall, Huntress reaches over and grabs a rope off a hook. She drops the rope into the hands of the girls that Moretti abuses, allowing them free reign to do as they like with him, with the knowledge that the police will be along soon. Huntress leaps off of the yacht into Alessandro's waiting motorboat, and they drive away. He informs her that Amalfi has been shut down since the Chairman's arrival, and Huntress promises that he'll get his turn. In the meantime, justice will take its own course for Moretti. Appearances "Crossbow at the Crossroads, Part Four" Individuals *Huntress *Allesandro *Christina *Mr. Moretti *Ibn Hassan (Apparent death) *Italiano Polizia *Mustafa Ibn Hassan *Abdullah Ibn Hassan *Antonio *Ricardo Locations *Italy **Amalfi Items *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20955 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Huntress_Vol_3_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/huntress-crossbow-at-the-crossroads-part-four/37-309368/ Huntress (Volume 3) Issue 04